¡Nunca te rindas Ranma!
by Genma 345
Summary: ¿Que tal si a Ranma en un momento de necesidad le dan unas palabras que lo motivan a ser mucho mejor y gracias a eso Ranma se esfuerza al máximo y es mas inteligente y precavido, menos egocéntrico y mas fuerte? en este fic se responde esta pregunta y definitivamente pienso que les va a gustar! Summary nuevo y mejorado
1. Chapter 1

**Hola querida comunidad de Ranma ½ como están todos, hoy vengo con una gran motivación y alegría de presentarles un fic que se me ocurrió en un día y escribí en un día (normalmente acabo el primer capítulo de algo como en 3 días -.-) aun tengo muchas ideas para esta historia y me gustaría que me aportaran algunos consejos para mejorar y que esta historia tome un rumbo fijo :d**

 **Ranma ½ no me pertenece por ahora, sino que le pertenece a la gran Rumiko Takahashi (por ahora muahahahah)**

Hola que tal- Los personajes hablan Japones

#hola extranjero#- Los personajes hablan Chino

"piensa, piensa"- los personajes piensan

#"Se ve muy guapo"#-los personajes hablan en Chino

 **[Buuuu]** –ser sobrenatural hablando

 **[N.A.:]** –notas del autor, o sea yo

 **Sin más dilación empecemos**

Ranma "El ser que nunca se dio por vencido"

Prologo…

Era un día de invierno, el más frio que se vio en China durante los últimos 20 años, una gran ventisca azotaba la región un humano normalmente moriría bajo tales condiciones… y aun así se puede observar a un niño que no superaría los 6 años de edad caminando bajo tales condiciones climáticas, si mirabas de cerca podías ver que ese niño lloraba, pero rápidamente esas lagrimas se congelaban al llegar a sus mejillas lastimándolo, aquel niño también se le podían notar algunos arañazos, como si lo hubieran arrojado a un pozo con gatos hambrientos y en su cabello, donde solía haber una coleta muy bien amarrada, ahora esta una cabellera desaliñada y rebelde

De un momento a otro el niño dejo de caminar y se arrodillo contra el suelo

"Mi padre espera muchas cosas de mí y yo no puedo hacer nada solo porque soy débil… quiero rendirme y morir…"-pensó el niño llamado Ranma Saotome con una clara gran tristeza detrás de esas palabras

 **[No te rindas diciendo que estás viviendo dentro de tus posibilidades. No te vuelvas un hombre aburrido. Si tienes el valor para no rendirte puedes ser lo que quieras ser.]-** dijo lo que parecía ser un hombre que a pesar de estar en la tercera edad tenia

Y después de decir esas palabras, aquel hombre empezó a guiar el camino del niño, que empezó a grabar cada instante de este momento en su memoria, aquel hombre fue su héroe

Y entonces el niño empezó a entrenar y estudiar por su cuenta, ya que el idiota de su padre le importaba un comino entrenarlo y solo lo lanzaba hacia los problemas esperando a que se hiciera más fuerte

Ya que el padre de Ranma solo lo lanzaba hacia los problemas desde el despertar, el empezó a buscar buenos profesores cada vez que su padre lo abandonaba, que por cierto pasaba muy seguido

Sus maestros le daban también le daban libros para que no descuidara sus estudios, ya que se sorprendieron por la increíble capacidad de aprendizaje de aquel chico y su clara determinación por mejorar

Así que Ranma empezó a esconder libros en su mochila para que su padre no se los quitara, los leía en la noche y practicaba las enseñanzas de sus maestros por el día

Había días en los que Ranma sentía que no podría más, pero siempre recordaba las palabras de aquel hombre y le daba motivos para demostrarles a todos que él podía

Ranma en todo ese tiempo nunca descuido sus estudios, el sabia que eran importantes sus maestros se lo dijeron y el hizo caso omiso

Y así pasaron los años, el niño entrenaba y estudiaba hasta el cansancio, encontraba a personas en el camino para despedirse de ellas y continuar su viaje, que por cierto y para que su padre no le quitara más tiempo que el tenia para entrenar él solo, nunca le mostro sus claras mejoras en sus habilidades

En un momento y antes de que el chico se diera cuanta, aprendió a leer y escribir el chino con fluidez y gran caligrafía, y ya que su padre le dijo que algún día volverían a vivir en Japón, también empezó a practicar el Japonés y su letra era sorprendentemente buena al igual que su pronunciación

En un momento de su viaje Ranma le empezó a preocupar su destino, su padre le informo que estaban al final de su viaje de entrenamiento por china y volverían a casa, cosa que alegro a Ranma, solo que esa felicidad no duro mucho cuando su padre le dijo que su próximo destino era un campo de entrenamiento llamado Jusenkyo

Ranma había escuchado historias de aquel lugar, cosas que le pasaban a la gente como maldiciones que cambiaban tu aspecto, algunos decían que era solo la personalidad, y unos que otros que decían que te podían cambiar el sexo

El ultimo le dio un escalofrió a Ranma, no sabía porque pero le decía que eso le podría causar una infinidad de problemas y aunque solo fueran rumores eso le tenía realmente preocupado

Al llegar su padre salto directamente a un bambú ignorando todas las advertencias del guía, y Ranma solo le siguió el juego, su padre fue el primero en caer a un pozo, Ranma solo rezaba por que aquellos rumores fueran falsos, pobre ingenuo, en el pozo en el que cayó Genma salió un panda con unos lentes mal puestos, dispuesto a golpear a Ranma, el ya había anticipado que si algo así ocurría, iría a ponerse a salvo

Muy inteligente de su parte… si no lo hubiera previsto el estaría tan conmocionado por el shock que seguramente hubiera caído hacia la fosa detrás de el

# ¿Señor guía que paso aquí?#

#El señor no quiso escuchar mis advertencias, las pozas cuentan una terrible historia cada una, si caes en una quedas maldito para siempre, no existe cura#

# ¿Quiere decir que mi padre se quedara así para siempre?#-pregunto Ranma un poco atónito por las palabras de aquel hombre-

# No el honorable visitante puede volver a la normalidad con agua caliente, pero su maldición se activara con agua fría#

# Ya veo, tengo una duda que me pica la curiosidad, aquella fosa de allá ¿qué maldición tiene?#

# Aquella fosa cuenta la historia de una mujer que cayó ahí y murió ahogada, cualquiera que caiga ahí se convertirá en una mujer con el agua y volverá a la normalidad con agua caliente#-explico el guía-

"Mierda, por poco caigo en la peor de todas…"-pensó Ranma con mucho miedo y se agradeció internamente por haber pensado que por mas mínima que fuera la posibilidad, tendría cuidado

"Más vale prevenir que lamentar, cuanta verdad esconden estas palabras…" –pensativo Ranma no podía dejar de pensar en todos los problemas que conlleva una maldición

#Honorable visitante, debería de ir a buscar a su padre, su pánico lo llevo a correr directamente con la tribu de las amazonas#-Dijo el sujeto alarmado

# ¿Amazonas?#- pregunto Ranma no creyendo lo que el guía le decía

#Si chico, esa aldea es muy peligrosa, procura no tener problemas con las mujeres de ahí#-le advirtió el guía

#Está bien, muchas gracias por la explicación#- y Ranma pario rumbo hacia la aldea de las amazonas

Al llegar, Ranma vio como su padre estaba comiendo viendo un combate, a lo que ranma quedo extrañado ante tal visión y se acerco a su padre

Para su mala suerte el último combate entre una peli morada y una mujer robusta termino y al ver al extraño cerca de su premio con un panda no dudo en gritar al sujeto

"Ese chico se ve muy fuerte, y es muy atractivo"-pensó la peli morada

# ¡Hey tu!, tu mascota se comió el premio, combate por el o sufre las consecuencias#

"Mierda"-fue lo único que atino a pensar Ranma

# Está bien, cuales son las condiciones de la lucha…#-pregunto Ranma

# Viste el combate anterior supongo#

# Acertaste#

# En pocas palabras, gana el que tumbe primero al oponente de aquel tronco, sencillo, no hay límite de tiempo#

# Entiendo#-Dijo Ranma un poco emocionado por probar sus habilidades contra la ganadora de aquel torneo

Ya una vez los dos oponentes subidos en el tronco se escucho un grito #EMPIECEN!#

Shampoo lanzo un golpe que Ranma esquivo fácilmente y le dio un golpe suave a su oponente

# Nada mal, cuál es tu nombre extranjero#-pregunto Shampoo

#Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome de la escuela de artes marciales todo vale y tu eres…?#

# Xian Pu de las amazonas #-completo la peli morada de linda figura

# Basta de charla Xian Pu, pelea#

Xian Pu se la paso lanzando golpes todo el rato a lo que Ranma solo se mantuvo esquivando

"Tiene potencial, pero no sabe aprovecharlo"-pensó el ojiazul de la coleta al ver que Xian Pu era muy hábil, pero sus movimientos eran muy predecibles

# No te la pases solo esquivando, ¡ataca!# - grito Xian Pu al ser ella la única que lanzaba golpes para que Ranma solo los esquivara con mucha habilidad

# Yo no golpeo niñas, ¡pero el combate acabó para ti!# -le dijo a Xian Pu después de que esta le lanzara un golpe, el cual Ranma rápidamente lo esquivo y cayo detrás de ella

Y así de un golpe ligero Ranma tumbo a Xian Pu del tronco y le extendió su mano

# Eres muy buena, si entrenas correctamente serás excelente algún día# - le dijo Ranma a lo que Xian Pu solo respondió con un…

# ¡Te amo!#- y abalanzándose sobre Ranma lo beso en los labios y este se quedo en shock

# Oh cielos santo, joven visitante, recibió el beso del matrimonio, esa mujer amazona le obligara a casarse con el#

# ¡¿Qué?!# -grito Ranma por esa noticia

# Las amazonas tener una tradición, si son vencidas por una mujer tienen que darle beso de la muerte y perseguirlas hasta matarlas y si son vencidas por un hombre fuera de la aldea tienen que darle el beso del matrimonio y casarse con el#-Explico el guía-

# ¿Entonces no es por amor verdad?#- pregunto el de la coleta

# No ellas están obligadas a casarse con el debido a sus leyes#

# Ya veo, Xian Pu, eres muy linda y todo, pero no quiero obligarte a nada y yo no quiero compromisos por el momento, soy demasiado joven y tengo muchas cosas que hacer y muchas cosas por vivir antes de casarme con alguien, ¿me entiendes?# -pregunto Ranma

# Claro que si esposo, yo esperare por ti y te seguiré a todos lados # -dijo la peli morada sonando un tanto aterradora

# No Xian Pu, tú debes vivir tu vida con tu familia aquí, yo no te puedo quitar eso, vive tu vida aquí, encuentra novio o a alguien más que no sea yo# -dijo Ranma con un pequeño disgusto por la persistencia de la chica a estar con el

# No puedo hacer eso, tu ahora eres mi marido y eso sería una infidelidad hacia a ti#

# No puedes venir conmigo Xian Pu, no si es por esa estúpida ley#

# No yo iré contigo porque me agradas# - y un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Shampoo

# No me hare responsable si luego no te agrado y luego quieres volver Xian Pu# -le dijo Ranma rindiéndose ante la persistencia de la chica

# No me importa, aun así te seguiré hablare con la abuela para empezar a hacer los preparativos# -dijo Shampoo con emoción en sus palabras

#Está bien# -dijo Ranma–

En el instante en que se fue Shampoo, Ranma le hecho agua caliente al panda y le dio una muda de ropa que traía en su mochila a su padre, también agradeció mentalmente al guía por darle ese termo con agua caliente

Papa, empecemos a correr, tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes–dijo Ranma e inmediatamente ambos empezaron a correr–

Ambos corrieron rumbo al este, con dirección a Japón, Nerima

Afortunadamente su viaje por el mar se dio sin contratiempos, no hubo tormentas ni mucho oleaje así que ambos nadaron sin problemas (incluso el panda que de alguna forma podía flotar muy bien) a las costas de Japón

En algún punto de su marcha a su destino (Ranma pensaba que era a casa de su madre) Genma le dijo a Ranma que su destino no era la casa de su madre, sino que antes harían una parada con un viejo amigo suyo que poseía un dojo para cumplir una especie de trato

Ranma no le importo mucho, es mas hasta se intereso al saber que podría intentar aprender un estilo más y añadirlo a su lista de artes marciales

Antes de llegar a su destino, empezó a llover fuertemente de un momento para otro, Ranma se agradeció de nuevo se agradeció mentalmente por no haber caído en la fosa de la mujer ahogada y transformarse en mujer en este momento tan inoportuno, lastimosamente su padre si se transformo pero el lo explicaría cuando llegasen

Capitulo 1: La llegada de Ranma

 **[N.A.: La parte en la que Soun llama a sus hijas es igual que en el anime así que me lo ahorrare como a ustedes de leerlo como a mí de escribirlo]**

¡Debe ser el! –Grito Soun con mucha emoción ya que por fin conocería a su futuro Yerno-

Y al abrir la puerta pudieron observar dos figuras un hombre y un panda

"Wow es bastante lindo"-pensó Nabiki

¿Quién eres?-pregunto Soun esperando su respuesta

Hola, soy Ranma Saotome a sus servicios, y antes de que entre este panda me podrían dar algo de agua caliente

¿S-Saotome?, ¡entonces si eres tú! Y Claro Kasumi, ve y prepara un poco de agua caliente para nuestro invitado

Claro padre – y Kasumi se retiro de la habitación

Hijo, donde está tu padre –pregunto Soun extrañado de no haber visto a su viejo amigo

Eso se lo explicare después, ¿podemos pasar a su sala?

Claro hijo, pasen- y las dos figuras fueron en dirección hacia la sala

Momentos después todos estaban reunidos en alrededor de una mesa

-Ranma tosió un poco llamando la atención de todos- en nuestro viaje de entrenamiento visitamos un legendario campo de entrenamiento lleno de pozos con agua con bambúes llamado Jusenkyo y para resumirlo si caes en una de esos pozos obtienes una maldición que cambia tu forma con agua fría y te devuelve a la normalidad – Ranma hizo una pausa y vertió el agua en Genma lanzándole inmediatamente un toalla- con agua caliente

Los Tendo se quedaron en shock al ver un panda tomar una forma humana

Yo afortunadamente pude evitar obtener una maldición, pero mi padre por su imprudencia cayo en una… y bueno, habiendo explicado todo esto me presentare…- Ranma se levanto y hablo- Soy Ranma Saotome, heredero de la escuela de artes marciales estilo libre

Bueno Ranma tu padre te habrá mencionado que tenemos un trato ¿verdad?- pregunto Soun

Bueno, mi padre me menciono que los visitábamos para cumplir un trato, pero no me dijo de qué se trataba

Bueno hijo, veras existen dos escuelas de artes marciales estilo libre, una es la tuya que es la Saotome y la mía que es la Tendo, Tu padre y yo juramos que uniríamos nuestras escuelas casando a uno de nuestros hijos con el otro, tu estas aquí para casarte con una de mis hijas por el honor de tu familia y la nuestra

Ranma quedo un poco perplejo por las palabras de Soun

Bueno, habiendo explicado esto… Ranma elige a una de mis hijas para casarte Kasumi es ella es la mayor con 19 años, Nabiki con 17 años y Akane la menor con 16 años, elije la que más te guste

Yo no me casare con él, todos los hombres son unos pervertidos –dijo Akane sin esconder su claro disgusto

No me generalices Akane primero que nada no soy como todos los hombres y segundo no me casaría con alguien si no la amo –dijo Ranma al parecer todos entendían esta situación

Pero hijo…-Dijo Soun con un poco de miedo de que el trato no fuera a cumplirse

Déjeme terminar señor Soun-interrumpió Ranma- Ya que sin embargo se que aquí hay una deuda de honor y como el honor me lo tomo muy enserio le daré una oportunidad aquí señor Soun, si nace un amor mutuo con alguna de sus hijas pues se cumplirá el trato, sino pues no podrá obligarme a casarme, le parece razonable señor Soun –dijo todo esto Ranma sonando razonable

Me parece bien hijo, entiendo lo que quieres decir, yo también me case con mi amada Kyoko por amor, no quiero privar a mis hijas de eso, ¿aun asi aceptarías vivir aquí? Ya sabes para hacer mas fácil la comunicación con mis hijas

Ya que aun no tenemos un lugar donde quedarnos le agradecería mucho por eso, ¿pero está bien? Digo, no quiero ser una carga

No hijo, no pasa nada puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras

Se lo agradezco

Dice que usted es dueño de este dojo verdad –pregunto Ranma sin contener mas su curiosidad y necesidad por aprender un estilo nuevo

Sí, pero la única que lo usa hoy en día es Akane puedes practicar con ella

Me encantaría, Akane quieres entrenar un poco conmigo, pareces bastante fuerte

Te pateare la cara niño pervertido soy la más fuerte del barrio de Nerima

Primero que nada no soy un pervertido y segundo quiero verte intentarlo- dijo Ranma con una cara y tono desafiantes a Akane

Ya en el dojo Akane empezó con una velocidad considerable para una persona normal

Aun así Ranma solo se la paso esquivando cada golpe que esta lanzaba él la esquivaba

Vamos atácame, no te la pases huyendo cobarde

Y así lo hizo… tras esquivar un golpe directo de Akane este llego a su espalda y golpeo su nuca con un dedo a lo que Akane solo cayó sobre sus rodillas aceptando su clara derrota en este combate

Tcht –chisto los dientes Akane, un niño pervertido la derroto tan fácilmente

Sabes Akane, Tienes la fuerza y velocidad de un artista marcial muy fuerte pero no sabes aprovecharlos, tus ataques son muy abiertos y predecibles –dijo Ranma intentando explicarle en lo que estaba mal Akane-

¡Y a ti que te importa eso! –grito Akane con una clara molestia hacia Ranma

Me importa por que quien te enseño es artes marciales es un Idiota por no entrenarte bien, así que dime Akane ¿Te han entrenado correctamente últimamente? –dijo Ranma con un tono serio que parecía un maestro con un pequeño

No, yo entreno por mi cuenta, papa dejo de entrenarme hace mucho tiempo –dijo Akane sin mucha confianza, al parecer este niño trataba de ayudarla, se lo permitiría un poco pero si esto involucraba algo pervertido aprenderá a no meterse con Akane Tendo nunca mas

Ya veo, Akane creo que tienes un gran potencial para las artes marciales y si aceptas me gustaría ser tu maestro

¡Como si quisiera eso! –"este chico solo quiere entrenar conmigo para aprovecharse de mi cuando estemos solos, como si se lo fuera a permitir"-inmediatamente Akane se marcho molesta rumbo a su habitación claramente enfadada

"Que mal temperamento tiene esa chica"-pensó Ranma sin saber lo que había hecho para haberla enfadado así

Ranma camino hasta la sala cuando se encontró a Kasumi

Hola Ranma -dijo gentil como siempre

Hola Kasumi -correspondió en saludo de forma amable

Ranma, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste antes de no comprometernos a ninguna a la fuerza, cualquier otro niño se hubiera aprovechado de tal situación-dijo Kasumi agradeciéndole con la mirada

No es nada Kasumi, solo era lo correcto no podría obligar a nadie a casarse conmigo ni aunque fuera por su propia ley

Esto confundió a Kasumi tanto que lo miro confundida esperando respuestas por lo dicho

Quieres saber eso que dije sobre la ley ¿verdad?

A lo cual Kasumi solo asintió con su cabeza

Bueno, veras…- y así explico Ranma a Kasumi todo lo ocurrido después de que su padre consiguió la maldición hasta que escapo de la amazonia China

Oh mi…-Kasumi solo pudo murmurar eso

Lo se Kasumi, tuve que dejarla, me imagino que ahora debe estar en su aldea feliz de que me haya escapado

Si yo fuera esa chica también me alegraría de no ser obligada a casarme, veo que eres muy noble Ranma

No digas eso Kasumi o me harás sonrojar –dijo Ranma ya que no quería que se le subiera el ego

Mientras ellos tenían esta conversación un bote con unas mujeres chinas iban directamente hacia Japón

Remen! Remen!- gritaba una peli morada a las mujeres

Regresando a Nerima, Japón…

Bueno Kasumi, te agradezco los elogios y venia a preguntarte si podía usar su baño por favor

Claro Ranma está en el segundo piso, al lado de la habitación de invitados- señalo Kasumi

Gracias, Iré a tomarme un baño –y sin esperar un segundo mas Ranma partió rumbo al baño y estuvo pensativo un rato

"En verdad los cangrejos serán inmortales"-y pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo decidió que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo en el baño cuando la puerta se abría

Umm… ¿ocupado?-dijo Ranma a lo que Akane solo grito y se enrojeció de la vergüenza para después correr directo a su habitación

"¡Maldita sea Nabiki me las pagaras!" pensó Akane enojada por su hermana que le había dicho que el baño estaba desocupado

Después Ranma salió del baño solo con una toalla en la cadera

Clic clic

Ranma inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva al escuchar un sonido extraño

Tranquilo soy solo yo-dijo Nabiki un poco sonrojada al ver el pedazo de hombre que tenía enfrente

Cielos Nabiki me asustase, me tengo que cambiar, nos vemos

n-nos vemos Ranma-"Solo falta que no sea solo musculo y tenga inteligencia y este hombre sería PERFECTO"- y soñando despierta Nabiki se fue a su habitación

Ranma se vistió con sus shorts y su camisa blanca para dormir, algo le decía que el dia siguiente iba a ser algo largo…

Fin del Capítulo 1

 **Y… ¡Listo! Por fin se acabe de escribir el capitulo uno, escribí mucho más de lo que creería que es posible para mí en tan pocas horas :d fue divertido la verdad así que espero que a ustedes les haya gustado tambien**

 **Hola de nuevo queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado este fanfic, yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y al parecer va para largo, aun no me decido por si hacer un Ranma harem, RanmaxNabiki RanmaxAkane RanmaxKasumi o RanmaxShampoo se los dejare a su criterio, aunque tengo una ligera preferencia a un RanmaxNabiki pero sigo indeciso**

 **¡Dejen Reviews porfavor y dime qué puedo hacer para mejorar!**

 **Se despide Genma 345, ¡hasta la próxima amigos!**


	2. Furinkan, primera parte!

**Hola hola hola! ¡¿Como están mis queridos seguidores?!**

 **Cri cri cri (sonido de grillo)**

 **Bueno, se que me tarde mucho tiempo en actualizar y para que les miento, olvide que tenia un fic escrito y me pregunte "debería continuarlo o no" :d como ven ya saben la respuesta de ello xD aquí estoy de vuelta y espero que les guste el cap, un poco corto, pero mejor que mi costumbre de solo subir 250 palabras, no 2500 solo 250 :d**

Hola que tal- Los personajes hablan Japonés

"piensa, piensa"- los personajes piensan

 **Disclaimer: Ranma ½ sigue sin pertenecerme, por ahora le pertenece a su autora Rumiko Takahashi :d**

 **Comienza el capitulo 2!**

Al día siguiente Ranma despertó, como era rutinario para el empezó a hacer unos cuantos ejercicios de estiramientos y empezó a leer un libro de puntos de presión

"Guau, no sabía que ESE punto, harían TAL cosas" –Pensó Ranma muy interesado en lo que decía el libro

Sip, Ranma estaba leyendo como era de costumbre para él, ya que todas las mañanas que viajaba con su padre leía todos los libros que podía antes que su padre despertara, Ranma se volvió un gran autodidacta, no es que fuera un súper genio que todo lo sabía, pero definitivamente estaba más avanzado que las personas de su edad en cuanto a estudios se refiere, ya que Ranma, además de leer en las mañanas también leía mientras descansaba después de una serie de entrenamientos exhaustivos

"Definitivamente tendré que probar ESO pronto jejejeje"-pensó Ranma riéndose de una forma un poco sádica ya que el punto que acababa de aprender digamos que no era muy… placentero…

En fin, después de unas cuantas horas de lectura fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de desayunar…

Err, Hola Kasumi –dijo Ranma un poco consternado de que Kasumi estuviera despierta tan temprano

Oh, hola Ranma, despertaste muy temprano, el desayuno aun no esta listo –dijo Kasumi sintiendo un poco de pena

No te preocupes Kasumi, de hecho pensaba prepararlo yo mismo hasta que te vi aquí, ¿necesitas ayuda? –pregunto sinceramente Ranma

No es necesario Ranma, yo me encargo- dijo Kasumi siendo servicial

Insisto Kasumi, no quiero ser una carga en esta casa déjame ayudarte, estoy seguro que te puedo sorprender –dijo Ranma con una sonrisa confiada

De acuerdo Ranma, pero no creas que podrás superarme –dijo Kasumi con un tono desafiante

¿A si?, ya lo veremos –respondiendo al desafío

Y así empezó un desafío algo absurdo de quien cocinaba el mejor desayuno, digamos que los resultados de ambos dejarían en ridículo hasta el mismo Jōichirō Yukihira **[N.A.: Vease el shokugeki no soma o como yo los llamo, "los cocineros exagerados xD"]**

Después de un rato habiendo terminado los platos Nabiki empezó a bajar las escaleras y un olor le llamo la atención

Hey, hola Nabiki, ¿quieres probar algo? –le ofreció Ranma

A ti papacito –murmuro Nabiki viendo que Ranma solo llevaba los pantalones puestos dejando ver sus increíbles y trabajados pectorales, sobretodo le llamo la atención sus increíbles abdominales, un six pack perfecto

Err, ¿dijiste algo Nabiki?- pregunto Ranma al ver como Nabiki se lo comía con la mirada

¡CAFÉ! –Rápidamente Nabiki corrió hacia los platillos devorando todo a su paso- ¡DELICIOSO!- dijo Nabiki a lo que Kasumi volteo a ver a Ranma y con una sonrisa satisfecha le dijo…

Gane, Ranma –dijo satisfecha Kasumi al ver cómo le daban un gran cumplido por su comida y con un lado jamás visto en el dojo Tendo

Si, si lo que digas Kasumi, ¡la próxima vez ganare!-dijo Ranma con un pequeño fuego en los ojos

¡Quiero verte intentarlo! –Y Kasumi con su puño cerrado desafío a Ranma mirándolo directamente a los ojos

Una taza cayo… Nabiki ya había despertado gracias a la cafeína y vio como se comportaba Kasumi

Oh mi…- dijo Kasumi al notar que la tasa se había roto fue por una escoba disponiéndose de ir a recoger los restos

K… ¿¡KASUMI!?- pregunto o más bien grito su nombre Nabiki aun en estado de shock

¿Qué sucede Nabiki? –pregunto Kasumi volviendo a su comportamiento servicial de siempre

N… Nada, Ranma, ¿no notaste algo extraño en el comportamiento de Kasumi? –Pregunto Nabiki pensando que lo que vio anteriormente fue una alucinación

Pues ahora que me lo preguntas Nabiki, creo que no –respondió Ranma sin saber que pasaba **[N.A.: Ranma solo a estado un día en la casa de los Tendo, Ranma pensara que ese comportamiento en Kasumi es "normal" xD]**

¡Ya llegue! –Sonó la voz de Akane en la entrada de la casa

Akane Rápidamente y como es costumbre para ella, fue directamente a la cocina para tomar su desayuno… desafortunadamente al llegar al comedor ella agarro el plato que preparo Ranma mientras el seguía con Nabiki que aun estaba parada pensando en si lo sucedido hace unos momentos fue real o no

¡ESTO ESTA DELICIOSO KASUMI!-grito Akane saboreando cada bocado de su delicioso desayuno **[N.A.: ni yo se como describirlo :d]**

Err… Akane, yo no prepare eso, fue Ranma –le dijo Akane un poco triste por ver su reaccion

Gane jejeje –dijo Ranma orgulloso de si mismo

Dejémoslo en un empate Ranma –dijo Kasumi lanzándole la mas aterradora de las miradas a Ranma

Es…Esta… B..Bien –Tartamudeo Ranma con bastante miedo de Kasumi

¡Para ser un niño pervertido cocinas muy bien! –Grito Akane volviendo un poco a su personalidad habitual

Este… ¿Gracias?- dijo Ranma sin saber si lo que le acababa de decir Akane era un cumplido o no

Unos momentos después llego Soun y Genma al comedor y todos empezaron a comer

Ni siquiera lo intentes viejo, nunca a funcionado y lo sabes-dándole una mirada aterradora a Genma, Ranma comió tranquilamente después de eso

Ya habiendo terminado la comida Ranma fue el primero en hablar

Bueno, iré a tomar un baño, ahora, gracias por la comida – dijo Ranma levantándose de la mesa

Este… Ranma, me gustaría tomar el baño primero, fui a correr pero aun no me he bañado y estoy toda sudorosa, ¿te importaría si lo uso primero? –pregunto Akane con un tono un poco mas amable de lo habitual

Bueno, no tengo prisa por bañarme, puedes usarlo-dijo Ranma sin mucha preocupación, de hecho pensó que era mejor ya que aun no había hecho su entrenamiento matutino

Gracias, y no intentes espiarme ¡pervertido! –grito Akane

Mira quien lo dice… -dijo Ranma bebiendo una taza que agarro de quien sabe donde mirando hacia otro lado dejando en claro lo que ocurrió ayer…

Akane solo se puso como un tomate

Más tarde…

Akane había terminado de bañarse y cambiarse, asi que fue al dojo para avisarle a Ranma que el baño estaba desocupado…

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Ranma aun semidesnudo realizando una complicada kata con unos movimientos tan fluidos y elegantes que dejarían en vergüenza a todos esos actores baratos de películas de acción **[N.A.: Jackie Chan :d]**

Akane solo se quedo mirando su cuerpo mientras babeaba ligeramente por el cuerpo de Ranma para luego negar rápidamente la cabeza por lo que estaba a punto de pensar

"yo no seré pervertida como todos esos niños" –Akane estaba sumida en sus pensamientos tan fuertemente que no vio cuando Ranma empezó a caminar hacia a ella

Oye, estas toda roja, ¿no te habrás resfriado? –pregunto Ranma tocándole la frente estando MUY cerca de ella

¡KYAAA! ¡Aléjate pervertido! –y sacando una mesa de quien sabe donde golpeo a Ranma tan fuerte en la cabeza que se partió en dos

Ouch… ¡qué te pasa! –grito Ranma ya que el solo se preocupo por ella y según el "no hizo nada malo"

No te me vuelvas a acercar JAMAS pervertido –grito Akane furiosa por el acercamiento repentino de Ranma

Mira quien lo dice, la que hace me vio desnudo en el baño por no estar atenta a que mi ropa estaba ahí y que además se me quedo viendo con lujuria hace unos momentos- dijo Ranma señalando cerca de la boca de Akane, que aun tenia saliva un poco de saliva afuera de ella

Akane se puso roja y lo único que pudo hacer fue… sip adivinaron

¡RANMA NO BAKA!- he invocando un mazo Akane golpeo tan fuertemente a Ranma que este se empezó a perder de la vista

Mas tarde…

Ranma por suerte pudo regresar a tiempo a casa para tomar un baño rápido e irse a la preparatoria Furinkan solo que… iba un poco tarde

Eres un imbécil Ranma, por tu culpa llegaremos tarde

No es mi culpa que una marimacho con fuerza de gorila me haya lanzado a la estratosfera por un simple comentario –dijo Ranma subiéndose a una cerca que vio por el camino

Di lo que quieras pervertido, ¡aun así es tu culpa! –grito Akane enojada

¡¿Porque aun me dices pervertido si yo no he hecho nada pervertido nunca?! –pregunto Ranma, el se le hacía raro ver que Akane solo lo catalogara como pervertido desde que se conocieron

Todos los niños son pervertidos, y te lo ¡demostrare! –grito Akane aumentando la velocidad

Y ya casi llegando a la preparatoria Akane le respondió a Ranma

No importa el que no interfieras –le dijo Akane a Ranma y este solo se subió a un pared cercana al ver la gran cantidad de hombres armados, a los que, sin miedo Akane empezó a correr hacia ellos

¡Esto! –golpeo al primer chico en la cara – ¡Es!- el segundo y el tercero fueron noqueados, Ranma solo se quedo mirando perplejo desde la pared –¡El porque! –Ranma juro que por un momento vio un osito mientras Akane le daba unas patadas voladoras a varios tipos – ¡odio a los chicos! –Akane termino con el ultimo mandándolo a volar con su superfueza sobrehumana

Jadeando Akane se acomodo su vestido

Buena demostración de fuerza –le dio un cumplido Ranma a Akane y esta solo sonrió un poco

Fwosh –un objeto salió disparado a altas velocidades a lo que Akane suponiendo que era algo peligroso lo atrapo

Retoño del templo de Kion todo resplandece a tu lado. El color de las flores de Buda pierden encanto al compararse contigo... Pobres, no saben lo que es tener tacto. Sé que tratan de vencerte para poder enamorarte, pero nunca podrán lograrlo. Sé que nadie puede vencerte más que yo. Tendrás que defenderte, Akane

Pero Kuno yo…

Adelante, Akane Tendo – hizo una pausa moviendo su bokken hacia Akane Kuno le dijo –pelea ahora conmigo

Akane dio unos pasos hacia atrás

Ranma bajo de la pared y cayó junto a Akane

Oye, increíble no creí que fueras tan popular –le dijo Ranma sonriendo ante tal espectáculo

Mejor vete, podría lastimarte –le dijo Akane con un tono algo sombrío

¿Eh? –hizo un sonido Ranma de duda

¿Tu quien eres? ¿Por qué hablas con tanta familiaridad con Akane? –grito un tipo con un hakama y un bokken apuntando hacia Ranma

-Ranma sonrió- te responderé, soy…-

No tienes el menor respeto, sabes que la persona de mayor rango debe decir su nombre primero y en ese caso naturalmente se trata de mi, así que escucha cuidadosamente para que te grabes en la memoria quien soy, solo te lo diré una vez, soy la máxima estrella de las artes marciales dela escuela Furinkan, capitán del equipo kendo y conocido por todos como el rayo azul de la preparatoria Furinkan –dijo mientras levantaba su bokken y aparecían relámpagos azules- Kuno Tatewaki y tengo diecisiete años.

Ranma se quedo con la boca abierta ante tal demostración de ego, casi se reía pero se aguanto

A bueno, si lo que sucede es que estoy viviendo en su casa así que… -Adivinaron, Ranma volvió a ser interrumpido

¿EN SU CASA? Estas diciendo que estás viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Akane –Kuno empezó a atacar a Ranma con su bokken pero este lo esquivo

Ranma salto y empezó a hablar- soy experto en combate libre mi nombre es Ranma Saotome y tengo dieciséis años, bien estoy listo –dijo Ranma una vez se puso en posición de combate

Combate **[N.A.: imaginen lo que paso en el anime pero sin la palabrería que aclara de que ellos dos no son novios, ya que me da flojera escribirlo y ustedes de leerlo xd]**

Los dos se golpearon al mismo, pero al final… Ranma había usado ESE punto que había leído esta mañana, digamos que el resultado fue un Kuno gritando de dolor antes de desmayarse

Cielos, derroto a Kuno de un solo golpe/ ¿¡enserio no puede ser!? /que fuerte / ¡que guapo! –muchos murmuros sonaban por las ventanas de la escuela Furinkan, Ranma había llegado…

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Hola hola hola! Perdón por estar tanto tiempo sin actualizar, les podría decir que he estado ocupado con la preparatoria y todo eso pero la verdad me había olvidado que tenia un fic, lo siento jajaja, la verdad no lo iba a continuar ya que no tengo mucha creatividad para las cosas y siempre termino haciendo una historia basura con muchos huecos argumentales pero bueno, ya estoy teniendo idea de lo que voy a hacer en el fic pero no lo voy a decir muahahaha, no quiero arruinar la historia para ustedes :3 y si no vuelvo a actulizar pues se quedaran con la duda de cómo terminara el fic :3**

 **Pd: no esperaba tener 10 reviews en el primer capitulo, eso me motivo a escribir este capitulo que espero que haya sido de su agrado, se que no es lo que esperaban y que esta muy corto pero me dio otro ataque de inspiración y creatividad que me dan rara vez y pude escribir todo esto en un dia, mi mala creatividad hace que solo pueda escribir 500 palabras antes de aburrirme xd**

 **Responder reviews!**

 **Rubens: yo también espero terminarla amigo xD**

 **Amigo22: hola y gracias por tu opinión, dejame decirte que a como va el fic hay una alta posibilidad de que Ranma quede con un harem, incluida Akane, que por cierto, te gustara la personalidad oculta de lo que mas odia jijijij**

 **Rj45: Pues siento decepcionarte, pero creo que la historia ira rumbo directo al harem, aunque aun hay posibilidad de cambio, lo mas seguro es que termine asi…**

 **Deadpool1991: pues ya ves, siento que sin eso de la cambiada de sexo Ranma hubiera sido todo un galan, y ahora que no es puro musculo sin cerebro pienso que todas lo querrian :d, siento lo del harem pero creo que funcionara :d**

 **Nancyricoleon: lo siento, pero dudo mucho que quede un AkanexRanma**

 **Funes: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, yo también espero terminarlo algún dia xD**

 **Ntyhs: me alegro que pienses igual que yo que Akane ya tuvo mucho protagonismo aquí xd**

 **Antonio: Pues ahora mismo xD, si tuvieras una cuenta en fanfiction te hubiera respondido antes xD**

 **Pd2: para los que leyeron hasta el final me gustaria decirles que el proximo viernes 1 de junio sera mi cumpleaños, tomen esto como un regalo adelantado de mi parte c:**

 **Hasta la proxima amigos**


	3. Furinkan, segunda parte

**Estoy de vuelta amigos míos, SIP se lo que se están preguntando, y la respuesta es budín, sip estoy comiendo budín, pero si eso no les interesa les diré el porqué subo este capítulo tan rápido (Aunque ya deberían saberlo en el capitulo anterior lo dije -.-) es porque mañana es mi cumpleaños! Yeap el día de mañana 1 de junio Su servidor se hará un año más viejo, así que dejen un buen regalo dándome su opinión en una buena review que siempre me motiva**

 **Dejando eso de lado, se que quieren empezar el capitulo así que sin más dilación, empecemos**

Hola que tal- Los personajes hablan Japonés

"piensa, piensa"- los personajes piensan

 **Disclaimer: aun estoy en la lucha porque Ranma ½ me pertenezca, desafortunadamente para mi esta sigue perteneciendo a Rumiko Takahashi (Golpea un abogado*)**

Ranma Y Akane caminaron dispuestos entrar a la preparatoria dejando a Kuno tras de ellos

Tú crees que estará bien Kuno, ESO se vio muy doloroso –Dijo Akane un poco preocupada y porque no decirlo sintiendo lastima por el

Estará bien, solo está paralizado por un dolor y una angustia eterna rogando que pare por el amor de dios –dijo Ranma tranquilamente sacándole una gota de sudor al más estilo de anime a Akane

O-okay –dijo Akane y empezaron a caminar a su salón

Afortunadamente casi al llegar se encontraron con su profesor y este le dijo a Ranma que esperara afuera para poder presentarlo ante el grupo

Jóvenes, hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno asistiendo a esta clase, el ha estado en un viaje en china por un tiempo, sean educados con el –el profesor volteo hacia la puerta y dijo –adelante puedes pasar joven

Ranma entro y con una Gran sonrisa dijo –Muchas gracias, mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, he estado en un viaje de entrenamiento en china por 10 años y soy experto en combate libre –Ranma vio el asombro de todos, mientras que los chicos lo miraban con admiración y un poco de envidia, todas las chicas babeaban por él, bueno… todas excepto…

Hmp –hizo un puchero Akane-"No le veo lo especial, no sé porque se asombran tanto"

Muchas gracias jovencito, toma el asiento libre al lado de Akane –el maestro señalo el asiento disponible a Ranma, este solo camino hasta él y se sentó

"pobre, no sabe lo último que le paso al anterior jovencito que se sentaba ahí…"-pensó el profesor mirando a Ranma con una lagrima en una escena un tanto cómica

Esto… ¿se siente mal profesor?-le pregunto un alumno al azar

No, estoy bien, comencemos con la clase –dijo el profesor y empezó a escribir en el pizarrón mientras sostenía un libro

Ranma estaba muy atento y anotando todo lo que el profesor escribía, sin embargo esta paz no duro ni siquiera 5 minutos antes de que Kuno irrumpiera en el salón

Ranma Saotome, ya me entere y ¡no permitiré que Akane se case contigo! –dijo Kuno llamando la atención de todos en el salón

Todos empezaron a ver a Ranma y Akane mientras estos estaban petrificados – "¡Que acabas de hacer imbécil!"- pensó Akane con un aura claramente visible pero…

Técnicamente no es así- dijo Ranma, pero cuando Kuno apenas iba a intentar golpear a Ranma este lo esquivo y lo llevo fuera del aula- aquí adentro no se puede pelear bien Kuno así que sígueme

Kuno lo empezó a seguirlo, pero un poco más lento que antes –"realmente me afecto tanto ese tal Ranma Saotome con un solo dedo… eso solo puede ser…." –pensó Kuno y empezó a señalar a Ranma con su bokken

Alto ahí infame brujo, te ordeno deshacer este hechizo que me hizo más débil **[N.A.: Solo se siente un poco más débil pero definitivamente no es la moxibustion de la debilidad definitiva]**

Deja de decir idioteces, no soy un brujo solo tú eres muy débil –Ranma volteo a verlo y le hizo una mueca de burla que solo enfureció mas a Kuno

Ranma empezó a subirse a una ventana pero Akane le grito

¡Ranma! Estamos en un tercer piso no saltes

No importa, ven Kuno, ¡salta! – Ranma salto sin ninguna duda y Kuno salto atrás de él demostrando su falta de miedo **[N.A.: Y también su falta de sentido común -.-]**

Todos corrieron hacia la ventana sintiéndose algo aliviados al ver que Kuno y Ranma caían al agua de la piscina que estaba ahí

Ranma salió a la rápidamente gracias a su "entrenamiento" al nadar desde China hasta Japón

Ranma ya había salido de la piscina, pero Kuno aun no y eso lo empezó a preocupar al igual que sus espectadores

"Diablos Kuno, sal no quiero salvar tu estúpido trasero" –pensó Ranma pero Kuno no salió y Ranma se tiro al agua de nuevo

Todos miraron al ver a Ranma tirarse al agua a salvar a su rival, su respeto hacia Ranma creció un poco al ver tal acto

Kuno estaba perdiendo la conciencia a cada momento dentro del agua, su cuerpo le dolía un montón hasta que algo empezó a subirlo a la superficie

Ranma estaba un poco fastidiado mientras salvaba a su rival así que no dijo nada y se lo llevo hasta afuera de la piscina

Ya afuera del agua Kuno pudo observar a su salvador y aunque estaba todavía un poco débil se levanto y le dijo

Esto no se quedara así Ranma Saotome, algún día tendremos nuestro duelo y ese día te venceré –dijo Kuno y se empezó a marchar directo a su casi segundo hogar llamado enfermería

Ranma resoplo un poco y regreso al aula para seguir con sus clases

Al llegar al salón se encontró con el maestro y él le hizo una seña para hablar con el afuera del aula

Siento mucho lo sucedido jovencito, me alegra que te hayas encargado de Kuno –dijo el maestro confundiendo un poco a Ranma

¿de nada? –dijo Ranma no sabiendo el porqué un maestro estaría feliz de que se "encargaran" de otro alumno

Veras-el maestro empezó a explicar- el joven Kuno es el heredero de una poderosa familia de aquí cerca, su padre quien es el director de esta escuela siempre hace la vista gorda con lo que hace su hijo, por eso te pido disculpas por no poder ayudar en este o futuros incidentes- dijo el profesor avergonzado, pero el tenia una familia que mantener y no podía arriesgar su puesto como maestro

Ya veo, entiendo –dijo Ranma mirando con un poco de lastima al profesor

Después de esta pequeña charla Ranma entro al aula y continuaron las clases normalmente, Ranma estaba poniendo atención a la clases cuando de pronto le entro algo de nostalgia y recordó unas palabras de su antiguo profesor

Flashback:

Ranma estaba sentado en un banco de trabajo con una pila de libros muy grandes

Maestro, ¡todo esto es inútil! Mejor enséñeme otra cosa –dijo Ranma y haciendo un puchero Ranma se acostó sobre el libro

Ranma, no digas eso y grábate estas palabras, aprende todo lo que puedas porque ya que siempre es mejor estar preparado que por ahí dormitando

A Ranma se le hicieron muy extrañas esas palabras pero se hizo lo que su maestro le dijo, confió en sus palabras y las guardo muy profundo en su cabeza, ese maestro estaba loco, pero nunca le había dado nada inútil a Ranma

Fin del flashback

Ranma había estado un poco distraído en sus pensamientos pero rápidamente los esfumo antes de que el profesor se diera cuenta de que estaba distraído de su clase

Horas después por fin sonó la tan preciada campana que indicaba que era la hora del receso, Ranma rápidamente saco un ventó prácticamente doble bento que el preparo esta mañana y se acerco a Akane

Hola Akane –Ranma se acerco a Akane pero esta al verlo giro su rostro enojada

Que quieres –Le dijo Akane a Ranma de una forma muy grosera que molesto a Ranma

Veras, me gustaría hablar contigo para que me explicaras que ocurrió esta mañana –le dijo Ranma mirándola a los ojos con una mirada tranquilizadora de Kasumi mk2

Akane se le quedo mirando un momento pero finalmente negó con la cabeza – no quiero hablar de eso, ahora ¡vete! –Ranma se dio la vuelta pero escucho un gruñido proveniente del estomago de Akane

Ranma volteo a ver a Akane con una sonrisa y esta solo volteo otra vez, estaba un poco roja de la vergüenza

¿Olvidaste tu bento? –pregunto Ranma aun con su sonrisa

si, ¡PERO TODO ES POR TU CULPA! –grito Akane un tanto enojada pero más avergonzada

Ranma desenvolvió su bento y la sorpresa era que eran dos bentos separados

Toma uno, los prepare yo mismo –le dijo Ranma con una sonrisa que rivalizaba un poco con la de Kasumi, he de decir que Akane no se pudo negar…

Gracias… -dijo Akane avergonzada, cuando volteo hacia arriba para mirar a Ranma este ya se había ido del salón

"Esta niña tiene problemas, tal vez pueda ayudarla" –Ranma estaba recostado en un árbol que encontró, el se encontraba pensativo sobre su compañera, ella claramente tenía problemas y algo le decía que todo era por culpa de ese tal Kuno

Ranma dejo de darle vueltas al asunto y procedió a acabar con su comida, pero no pudo acabársela ya que vio un grupo de mujeres corriendo hacia el

AHÍ ESTA, ¡VAYAN POR EL! –dijo una chica señalando claramente hacia a Ranma

"OH MIERDA, ¡¿ AHORA QUE HICE?!" –pensó Ranma antes de usar una técnica aprendió de un libro de su padre mientras este aun no despertaba

Y mientras Ranma escapaba de un grupo de fangirls, en otro lugar se encontraba un chico de pañoleta amarilla caminando tranquilamente hasta que llego a un pueblo, pero de repente un fuerte estruendo se escucho y vio a varios aldeanos corriendo y gritando por su vida

El joven se acerco a ver la fuente del peligro y vio un cerdo gigante corriendo y destrozando muchas cosas y de un instante a otro el cerdo empezó a correr directamente a este chico que solo se limito a sostener su sombrilla enfrente de el

El cerdo acelero con intención de aplastarlo, que grande fue la sorpresa del cerdo y de los aldeanos cuando este fue detenido y lanzado por los aires con una gran facilidad

El chico, aburrido solo se acerco a los aldeanos

Disculpe, ¿por aquí se llega a Nerima?, más exactamente a la preparatoria Furinkan –les pregunto el chico

Los aldeanos confundidos sacan un mapa y le muestran la dirección que él había solicitado, el chico les agradece y antes de irse los aldeanos le dicen

Muchacho, ¿Cual es tu nombre? –los aldeanos le preguntaron a su salvador

Mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiki –les dice el chico de la pañoleta y empieza a irse en la dirección contraria sacándole una gota de sudor estilo anime a los aldeanos

"Tengo la sensación de que lo veremos muy seguido por aquí" –pensó un aldeano y sin darle más importancia al asunto los aldeanos volvieron a sus actividades diarias

Regresando con Ranma las clases habían terminado y de alguna forma Ranma termino con una pelota de baseball en su mejilla

Tienes la fuerza de diez hombres Akane –decía Ranma caminando con una marca de cierta pelota

Y tu debiste estar más atento Ranma, ¿o no eres una gran artista marcial? –dijo Akane con un claro sarcasmo

Bueno, en eso tienes razón debí estar más atento –dijo Ranma aceptando su error, era cierto lo que decía Akane-"Ahora como voy a entrenarme para esquivar objetos a grandes velocidad" –Ranma se puso pensativo y Akane aun estaba un poco apenada al haber herido a Ranma

Akane le hizo un gesto a Ranma para que lo siguiera y Ranma curioso fue adonde ella le decía

Esta es la clínica del doctor tofu, me ha curado desde que era niña y es un gran medico –le dijo Akane hablando de una forma un poco risueña

Ranma se quedo extrañado por el tono que uso Akane para hablar del doctor pero no le dio mucha importancia y entro

Hola, ¿está el doctor tofu? –pregunto Ranma recorriendo la sala cuando de repente sintió una mano algo huesuda en su hombro y salto hacia atrás del susto y poniéndose en una postura de combate

HAHAHAHA, se empezó a reír el doctor –Siempre es gracioso hacerle eso a un nuevo paciente –dijo y Ranma pareció relajarse al ver que era una broma

Tenga cuidado doctor, algún día alguien puede reaccionar mal y golpearlo –dijo Ranma ya más relajado pero bastante sorprendido por las habilidades del doctor –"no lo sentí hasta que estuvo realmente cerca, definitivamente es un artista marcial experimentado

Si, lo tengo en cuenta, pero bueno al parecer vienes a que trate ese gran golpe en tu mejilla-dijo el doctor y en una pose pensativa iba a empezó a decir algo cuando Akane entro y se puso al lado de Ranma –déjame adivinar, la que hizo el golpe fue Akane ¿verdad?

Ranma lo miro perplejo –Si fue ella como lo supo

La sonrisa del quiropráctico cayo un poco y pregunto ¿de verdad fue Akane? , yo le decía de broma HAHAHAHA –el doctor le volvió a dar un ataque de risa y Ranma volteo hacia Akane

¿Ese doctor es todo un bromista no?-murmuro/pregunto Ranma a Akane

Si pero es una buena persona y también un excelente doctor –le dijo Akane ya acostumbrada a las tonterías del doctor

Está bien –después de haber curado a Ranma, los dos partieron rumbo al dojo Tendo y al llegar Ranma fue rápidamente al patio seguido de su padre

Estas listo para perder Ranma –dijo Genma con un tono confiado

¿Perder contra ti? Han pasado años de eso –dijo Ranma con su voz confiada

Los dos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, pero a cada momento que pasaba parecía más una tortura que un combate

Vamos viejo, levántate, aun te falta sufrir aun mas - y con una risa extremadamente sádica, Ranma siguió con su tortu… TOS TOS combate **[N.A.: algo así como la sonrisa de la mama de balud Cornelio de isekai tensei soudouki]**

Después de una hora y media de intensa tortura y dolor infernal a Genma por fin quedo inconsciente, Ranma aburrido porque su diversión termino busco otra forma de entretenerse

Y que otra mejor forma que combatir contra Kasumi para matar el tiempo, Kasumi acepto gustosa siendo ella incapaz de rechazar dicho desafío

La lucha fue intensa hubo sangre, sudor y lagrimas pero al final… los dos volvieron a empatar…

La comida fue Normal, se hablaron cosas triviales que sucedieron durante el día y sin Genma para molestar (Genma despertó hasta el final de la comida y solo pudo comer las sobras) fue relativamente tranquilo

Al terminar Ranma agradeció por la comida, dejo su plato en el fregadero y fue al dojo a entrenar

Nabiki vio una oportunidad de tomar unas cuantas "muestras" y lo siguió hasta el dojo con su cámara lista

Nabiki estaba muy impresionada e intentando con toda su fuerza de voluntad no babear ante aquel escultural hombre, pero sacudió la cabeza y empezó a tomarle fotos mientras él hacia una kata extremadamente avanzada y elegante, y al estarla haciendo sin playera Nabiki solo podía decir que ese hombre era… -"Que sensual"-e imaginándose cosas Nabiki no vio cuando Ranma se acerco a ella y le arrebato la cámara de las manos

Oye eso es mío, dámelo ¡dámelo! –decía Nabiki con un tono infantil no muy usado por ella

Solo si me dices que harás con esas fotos te la devolveré –Dijo Ranma sosteniendo en alto la cámara donde Nabiki no la podía alcanzar

Nabiki con un pequeño berrinche volteo hacia un lado y murmuro algo tan bajo que Ranma no alcanzo a escuchar

No te escucho –le dijo Ranma como si fuera un padre hablándole a su hijo

LASVOAVEDERPARGANADINERYMANTENELAKSA –dijo Nabiki rápidamente pero Ranma no entendió nada de lo que dijo

Dilo otra vez, pero más despacio que no te entiendo –dijo Ranma con el mismo tono confortante de un padre

Para pagar las cuentas de la casa Ranma –dijo por fin Nabiki después de haberse calmado y regresando a su personalidad anterior –Las cosas son bastante difíciles desde que Mi padre dejo de trabajar y yo soy la única que trae dinero a la casa

Entiendo, si quieres te puedo pagar un alquiler, desde un principio me sentí mal al no pagar un alquiler o algo así, también si querías fotos solo debías de pedírmelas-dijo Ranma devolviéndole la cámara a Nabiki mientras esta solo miraba a Ranma con signo de dinero en el lugar de sus pupilas

Después lo aco… acordaremos Ranma –Nabiki estaba feliz, acababa de conseguir dos fuentes de ingresos totalmente voluntarios

Ranma al ver a Nabiki tan feliz se empezó a preguntar algo… en que podría trabajar de aquí en adelante, decidió que pensaría eso más tarde, tomo una ducha y se fue a dormir

"algo me dice que de aquí en adelante mi vida nunca volverá a ser normal" –pensó Ranma teniendo un mal presentimiento

Fin del capítulo 3

 **¡Por fin termine el capitulo!**

 **Aggh, me llevo días terminarlo, no puedo creerlo no me dio ningún "ataque de creatividad" esta vez así que me tuve que esforzar y pues como quería terminarlo antes de la fecha limite que me auto puse pues tuve muchos dolores de cabeza, o era por estrés o porque empezó a hacer un chin** de calor en mi país o porque estoy en exámenes finales del semestre o porque estaba enfermo JAJAJA, me quiero morir :´c**

 **Que opinan del capítulo, lo intente hacer más largo que el anterior creo que es lo suficientemente largo como para subirlo, se que les gustaría que subiera 10k palabras pero este es mi limite o si no me harto y ya no escribo nada xD**

 **Tengo una idea de qué hacer con Ryoga pero tal vez a muchos no les guste lo que estoy a punto de hacer… hacerlo gay**

 **¡Pero esperen!, habrá una razón para ello verán, Como Ranma no empujo a Ryoga al estanque del cerdo ahogado el por accidente cae en el de la mujer ahogada… digamos que las mujeres son más sensibles a los sentimiento pues… ya ves**

 **Además opino que Ryoga era muy dependiente de Ranma ya que este lo llevaba a la escuela y no se burlaba de él, pero se enojo un poco por que siempre le quitaba el ultimo pan así que lo reto, al ver que Ranma ya no estaba en ninguna parte Ryoga tomo el duelo como una forma de seguirlo y estar con él otra vez 7u7, pero claro, el aun no se daba cuenta de que era gay o bisexual, aunque creo que lo hare bisexual por el cariño que presenta a las mujeres en el anime :d (opino que Ryoga al saber que Ranma fue el que lo tiro al pozo del cerdo todo su cariño por él se esfumo, dejando solo odio Una)**

 **Contestar Reviews**

 **Rubens: me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo, aquí tienes otro como un regalo de cumpleaños de mi parte (aunque debería de ser alreves ya que soy yo el que cumple años xD)**

 **Flakita: Perdón, no te podría decir pero creo que terminara en un Ranma harem, si es que no me da un ataque de loquera y decido emparejarlo con Akane y ya esta xD**

 **Pd.:Me siento un poco triste de solo haber recibido solo 2 reviews, pero bueno, eso es lo que pasa cuando abandonas un fic tanto tiempo**

 **Pd2: lo subí antes del tiempo del summary para que me regalen unos buenos reviews xD**

 **Se despide Genma345**


	4. Chapter 3: Maestra y alumno

**Aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo, no diré nada más me da flojera :d**

 **Disclaimer: Mientras Nabiki sigue negociando con Rumiko Takahashi sobre los derechos de Ranma ½ estos pertenecerán a la susodicha hasta que el juez de un resultado**

 **Juez: ¿Miau?**

 **Genma345: …creo que el juicio tardara un poco…**

 **Nabiki: QUIEN DIBLOS PERMITE QUE UN GATO SEA UN MALDITO JUEZ CARAJ…**

Habla el personaje

-Acción o narración-

"pensamientos del personaje"

 **[N.A.: Notas del autor]**

Inicia el capitulo 4: Maestra y alumno

Ranma estaba estudiando tranquilamente cuando Genma de repente lo ataco

Hijo, deberías estar entrenando, o te volverás flojo

Veo que tu no aprendes padre, una mente sana en un cuerpo sano es algo que todo artista marcial competente debería saber

Esas son puras patrañas, me arrepiento una y mil veces de haberte dejado con esa perra sacerdotisa

Ranma se levanto furioso de su mesa de estudios y le dio un puñetazo a Genma tan fuerte que le rompió la nariz

Tu nunca vuelvas a hablar así de mi maestra Kumiko dijo enojado Ranma- el aun podía recordar a su hermosa maestra como si fuera ayer –dijo esto mientras los recuerdos del día que conoció a su maestra volvían a su mente

Flashback

Hijo, espero que esto te sirva de entrenamiento de supervivencia, estaré vigilándote pero tendrás que sobrevivir por tu cuenta hasta que venga por ti –le dijo Genma a Ranma mientras el huía

"¿Y ahora qué hago?" – dijo un Ranma de 7 años mirando a su alrededor, no podía entender ni un comino lo que la gente hablaba

Ranma empezó a caminar en busca de algún refugio, pero al no encontrar ninguno empezó a sentirse preocupado

"mi papa me quiere matar, no entrenar" –pensó Ranma mientras sus ojos estaban algo llorosos ante tal pensamiento, casualmente una mujer lo vio llorando y le dijo algo en chino que Ranma obviamente no entendió

Disculpe, no la entiendo –dijo Ranma aun con los ojos llorosos

Discúlpame, ¿no eres de por aquí verdad niño? –le pregunto una mujer que vestía con una ropa de entrenamiento tradicional china **[N.A. ni siquiera sé si eso existe xD]** tenía unos hermosos ojos azules que contrastaban con su largo y raro color verde de su cabello, la mujer era alta y con una figura envidiable, con un busto copa c y una altura de 1,70 y sus rasgos faciales eran notoriamente chinos

No, no lo soy, mi papa me trajo a un viaje de entrenamiento y me dejo solo para entrenar supervivencia –dijo Ranma inocente, sabía que no debía confiar en extraños pero esta mujer le inspiraba paz… bueno, al principio ya que…

¡DESGRACIADO! ¿COMO SE ATREVE A ABANDONAR UN NIÑO CON TAL ESCUSA? ¡CUANDO ENCUENTRE A ESE HOMBRE LE HARE QUE SIENTA QUE EL INFIERNO ES EL CIELO COMPARADO CON LO QUE LE ESPERA! –grito la mujer con cara de pocos amigos y una fuerte sed de sangre

Ranma la veía asustado -"las mujeres enojadas son aterradoras"- pensó el pobre niño al sentir tal sed de sangre

La mujer volteo a ver a Ranma, vio que era un niño que no superaría los 8 años de edad con una trenza y unos ojos azul zafiro, pero lo que la preocupo fue ver que asusto al niño sin querer

La mujer se calmo y miro a Ranma, la sed de sangre se había desvanecido y el niño por fin pudo respirar –Discúlpame por favor, me deje llevar por mis emociones, dices que estas solo verdad niño-

Ranma asintió, tal vez esta mujer le pueda ayudar, además de que se veía muy amable

Bueno, entonces acompáñame al templo que esta por ahí –dijo la mujer señalando un gran edificio con de estilo de un templo Chino

E-está bien-Ranma la siguió, después esa mujer no podría ser peor que su padre después de todo… ¿No?

Ignorando el raro presentimiento de mucho dolor para el futuro Ranma entro al dicho templo

Ya dentro del edificio Ranma se sorprendió porque no era lo que esperaba, dentro del templo o más bien detrás de el había una casa algo pequeña pero muy acogedora quiso explorar un poco más el lugar pero la mujer guio a Ranma a una habitación algo amplia con grandes estanterías y muchos libros con portadas escritas en chino, Ranma obviamente no entendió nada

La mujer fue a lo que parecía ser una cocina tradicional china **[N.A.: tampoco sé si eso existe xD]** y empezó a prepararle una ensalada al niño del cual, por cierto aun no sabía tu nombre

Oye niño, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –le pregunto/ordeno al niño

Ranma, me llamo Ranma Saotome y vengo… de viaje de entrenamiento con mi padre –le dijo el inocente niño con total sinceridad a la hermosa mujer

Bien Ranma, yo me llamo Kumiko (nombre chino que significa belleza eterna) y te cuidare hasta que regrese tu padre que se hace llamar un hombre- dijo la hermosa mujer

Está bien, puedo ir a su patio a entrenar, mi papa dice que si me convierto en el mejor artista marcial podremos volver a ver a mi mama –dijo Ranma pidiéndole suplicante con sus tiernos ojos azules

Está bien, pero yo supervisaré tu entrenamiento –dijo la mujer, ¿Cómo rayos se podría negar a esos ojos?

¡Gracias! –dijo Ranma alegre

Pero antes te comerás la ensalada –le dijo la mujer con un rostro duro esperando a que el niño se negara pero… antes de que se diera cuenta el niño ya estaba devorando la comida como si no hubiera un mañana

¡Gracias por la comida! –Dijo el pequeño luciendo satisfecho… el se comió todo lo que había preparado la mujer, suficiente para 3 personas adultas

¿Tenias hambre? -pregunto la señora al ver la feliz, pero algo preocupada por cara del niño que estaba algo demacrada, al parecer no había comido bien en días

Sí, además mi papa dice que coma siempre lo más rápido que pueda ya que no sabemos que día no podamos comer –le dijo joven Ranma que ya confiaba mucho más en ella, ya que ella era amable, le dio comida, hermosa, le daba comida, le daría entrenamiento pero sobretodo ¡Le daría comida!

Bueno, ya me harte de hablar de ese renacuajo-dijo la señora mientras su rostro tomaba un cambio a uno serio rápidamente- YO, a partir de hoy, te educare como es debido y estarás a mi cuidado, te daré la opción de aceptar o no, seré realmente estricta y hare parecer el infierno un paraíso, o puedes sentado esperando que tu padre vuelva por ti, tú decides –le dijo con un rostro estoico a Ranma, el tenia dudas al respecto pero al final acepto

Yo, quiero ser el más fuerte artista marcial del mundo, necesito serlo para demostrarle al mundo de lo que Ranma Saotome es capaz de hacer, así que por favor ayúdeme a cumplir mi sueño de ser el mejor artista marcial del mundo –le dijo el pequeño a la mujer con unos ojos entusiasmados, sin una pizca de miedo y llenos de determinación que solo sonrió ante ello –"no sé porque tengo la sensación de que acabo de firmar un pacto con el diablo" –pensó en pequeño, sin embargo ignoro el escalofrió que recorrió su espalda y fue entrenar con la mujer

Después de esto pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses y estaciones, la mujer había cumplido su palabra, Ranma vivió un infierno de entrenamientos y estudios cada día sin parar que lo dejaban exhaustos y Ranma a veces creía que era una sádica su maestra, pero a pesar de lo duro que fue el entrenamiento-estudio Ranma nunca se rindió, tampoco disminuyo en ni siquiera una pizca su entusiasmo ni su determinación, Fueron difíciles meses para Ranma, su entrenamiento era un infierno pero todo lo que su entrenamiento y estudios dieron frutos rápidamente ya que en los meses que estuvo Ranma con Kumiko Ranma aprendió a leer y escribir decentemente en chino, había aprendido algo de cultura general, matemáticas y una materia en la que era excepcionalmente bueno era en la física, pero sobretodo estaban los frutos de su entrenamiento, la mujer era una experta en el kempo chino, que por cierto Ranma adapto rápida y perfectamente a su estilo anything goes, la mujer lo felicito por aprenderlo tan rápido, definitivamente Ranma era un prodigio en las artes marciales, la mujer al ver que Ranma absorbió tan rápido el kempo, decidió darle un entrenamiento con armas entre ellas el bo, las katanas y los kunai **[N.A.: Si, como las armas ninja]** y por ultimo le enseño a meditar para calmar su temperamento y empezar a controlar su chi

Ranma se había sentido muy feliz en los 18 meses que estuvo con su maestra pero al final Genma regreso…

Al final Genma volvió por él y lo noqueo mientras estaban distraídos el y su maestra y con ayuda del umi-sen-ken logro escapar de la enfurecida mujer

Fin del flashback

¡Ranma te estoy hablando! –Dijo Nabiki mientras Ranma despertaba de su ensoñación

Oh, hola Nabiki no sabía que estabas ahí, ¿que necesitas? –pregunto Ranma despertando de su ensoñación

Kasumi está hablando para que bajes a desayunar, ya tu desayuno… –le dijo Nabiki con un ¿sonrojo? Ranma no le dio importancia y bajo a comer acompañado de Nabiki

Fin del capítulo 4

 **Si, sé que me tarde mucho en subir este capítulo no me disculpare por ello como hacen muchos autores YO ADMITO QUE TENIA FLOJERA xD**

 **Dejando eso en claro este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo pero no estaba completo mi mente se bloqueo y no pude escribir mucho mas, lo siento si es corto el capitulo pero mi mente no dio para mas, y ni siquiera es necesario decirlo sé que soy un pésimo autor xD**

 **No hay mucho que decir, además de que mi laptop se cayó en el agua la última semana y no la pude usar por puro miedo no mucho sucedió en mi vida aparte de que encontré a alguien que me robo el corazón**

 **Y no, todavía no somos novios por si te lo preguntas**

 **Respecto a la historia, a Kumiko no la veremos en mucho tiempo o tal vez nunca, todo depende del Genma345 del futuro :p**

 **Por cierto, este fic no lo dejare, tiene buen material solo que no lo he aprovechado bien xD**

 **Spoiler alert**

 **Me pregunto que pasara cuando Ranma se encuentre con herb… siendo él una hembra…**

 **Pd: si alguien me puede decir cómo poner las líneas en el fic (las grandes que separan horizontalmente ya saben xD) le estaría muy agradecido.**

 **Se despide Genma345**


	5. Una Mañana cualquiera

**¡Hola, hola, hola! ¡Estoy de vuelta! Bueno… relativamente xD Lamento no publicar en tanto tiempo, pero todos mis dispositivos murieron y no he podido publicar hasta ahora, si se que es un capitulo extremadamente corto pero es lo mejor que me puedo permitir hasta ahora x´D**

 **Han pasado muchas cosas también, como que he tenido nuevas ideas nada que ver con este fic o el anterior, pero todas han sido pasajeras excepto unas, por cierto estoy muy emocionado y nervioso, pronto meteré a Ryoga al fic y creo que ya me decidí, será muy divertido tener a un Ryoga confundido al estar al lado de Ranma… Si saben lo que me refiero 7u7**

 **Bueno, tal vez no podre publicar en otro largo tiempo pero quien sabe, como sea espero sus reviews y lo que opinan de un Fem Ryoga**

 **Disclaimer: Ranma ½ sigue sin ser mío bla bla bla… según el artículo 92 sección blablablá…**

 **Todos los personajes les siguen perteneciendo a Rumiko Takahashi hasta que blablablá…**

 **Genma 345: Estoy en lo correcto señor juez**

 **Juez: beeee (sonidos de oveja)**

 **Nabiki: Suspiro… NO ME REFERIA A ESTO CUANDO DIJE QUE QUERIA UN JUEZ DISTINTO QUE ACASO NO HAY NADIE COMPETENTE AQUÍ**

 **Jurado: ¡GUAU!**

-Ya está listo el desayuno Ranma –dijo Nabiki sonrojada

-Aww, okay gracias por avisarme –Ranma siguió a Nabiki a la cocina, había estado tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no noto el sonrojo de Nabiki

Flashback:

-Está bien Kasumi, necesito tu ayuda –LE dijo Nabiki a Kasumi con ojos suplicantes

-5000 yenes –Kasumi le dijo a Nabiki ella solo quedo boquiabierta

-No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto hermana –Dijo Nabiki con ojos llorosos dándole un billete a Kasumi

-La venganza es dulce hermana –Kasumi le una sonrisa que no era del todo agradable

-¿Esta bien me ayudaras ahora? –

-Okay que necesitas Querida hermanita-

-Quiero que me enseñes a cocinar esto –Le dijo señalando un libro de comida

-¿Eso? No me digas que…-

-Si –interrumpió Nabiki –Por eso necesito que me ayudes por favor, nunca antes he cocinado y no quiero dar una mala impresión a Ranma –dijo Nabiki imaginándose como Ranma la felicitaba con su vista perdida en la nada

Mientras Nabiki se imaginaba que era felicitada por Ranma, Kasumi suspiro, Ranma le había empezado a gustar, y si a ella le gustaba algo el doctor Tofu por que se divertía con lo ocurrente que era, pero desde que conoció a Ranma algo dentro de ella le decía que él era el indicado, ya que en el en el poco tiempo que ha estado con él, él ha hecho más que cualquiera ha hecho por ella en los últimos años, el escucho su opinión e incluso se divirtió con él y no de él, esperaba que él y ella se convirtieran en buenos amigos… -"o tal vez algo más"- Kasumi pensó con un sonrojo

-Bueno… negocios son negocios –Dicho esto Kasumi Despertó a Nabiki de su fantasía y le ayudo a hacer ese desayuno tipo occidental que prácticamente todo el mundo conocía…

Fin del Flashback

-HOOOOOTCAAAKEEEEESSSS YEEEEAAAAAHHHH- Ranma grito emocionado, frente a el había una Gran montaña de hotcakes con mantequilla derritiéndose desde arriba

Ranma rápidamente le agrego una gran cantidad de miel y juraría que logro ver a la gran torre brillar por un momento

-Es Hermoso –murmuro Ranma con una lágrima queriendo salir de su ojo izquierdo, pero entonces Ranma sintió una mirada a un lado suyo

-Adelante –Le dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa

Ranma asintió y devolvió su mirada a su deliciosa pesa

-¡VEN CON PAPA! –Ranma grito pero antes de que pudiera dar el primer bocado una campanita sonó y los sentidos del peligro de Ranma se agudizaron

La puerta se desplomo…

-# ¡TE ENCONTRE! # -dijo Shampoo antes de saltar hacia Ranma

-No no no no n… -Ranma no pudo evitar ser envuelto en un abrazo de la joven amazona

Ranma empezó a llorar en los brazos de la amazona

-# Tranquilo Airen yo también extrañarte #- Dijo la amazona dándole unas palmaditas reconfortantes al joven

-# Tu no lo entiendes #-Dijo Ranma separándose un poco de Shampoo

-# ¿Que no entiendo Esposo?# -pregunto Shampoo confundida, ¿acaso no la extrañaba?

-# Destruiste todo lo que amaba # -Dijo Ranma señalando a las ahora ruinas de lo que hubiese sido la mejor torre de hotcakes del mundo **[N.A.: Bueno tal vez no tanto pero se entiende el punto xD]**

Y mientras todo esto ocurría Nabiki Estaba parada en estado de shock…

-"ESE HABIA SIDO MI MEJOR TRABAJO EN AÑOS Y ESTA IDIOTA VIENE Y LO ARRUINA, Esa…Esaaaa" –Pensó Nabiki furiosa

Shampoo aún seguía confundida mientras Ranma seguía en el suelo llorando su perdida

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! –Grito Nabiki mientras se abalanzaba sobre Shampoo

Y así empezó una batalla bastante infantil por parte de Nabiki contra Shampoo mientras Ranma sollozaba en suelo… Todo mientras Kasumi miraba desde lejos, Mientras que Soun y Genma seguían en un duelo de shogi… sip otra mañana normal en la Familia Tendo

 **[N.A.: Si me lo preguntan la escena era divertida]**

Al final Shampoo se disculpó por los problemas causados, también le dijo algo a Ranma

-Yo mudarme a Japón para vivir cerca de Airen, te veo en escuela –y con una sonrisa Shampoo se fue saltando por los techos

Ranma solo suspiro… sus días de relativa calma estaban a punto de terminar

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Ok bye**


End file.
